Hunted: Origins
by Zephyr the Flygon
Summary: Elementary was suppose to be a school for learning and playing? having fun on the playground while learning new music, right? No and this isn't the case. When two females tried to cut another female out for offering to the superstition. The school closed forever... Now a Zephyr by the name of Driko walks along the school grounds only to find himself in a desperate game...


Hunted Origins

"Elementary... How the children use to play on the playgrounds, laughing and playing with their friends." Driko sighed, he tried to flap his tied wings behind him. But the string attached to both his wings was strong enough to bind them both together. He couldn't fly or escape from this prison unless... He remembered what Saburo told him before. It was a dare for him to begin with. Collect eight school papers and the binds of his wings will be release. Or at least he had hope. He gulped and stared at the school before him.

A United state flag flew above him, mocking him of his freedom of flight as the wind blew across him. He sighed softly to himself and took the first step towards the door. Walking calmly towards it, his heart beats loudly through his ears as his tail flicks to the side, curiously as what the school grounds holds. He opened the door and it opened with a creek. He startled himself by the noise and sighed embarrassly. How foolish of him, a Zephyr dragon, to be startled by an innocent noise such as a creek. He sighed to himself and widen the door.

Heading inside the hallway, he found himself in a dark place. The lights were flickering in the darkness as all were still. Nothing or anything would startle him as he took a good look around. The lockers were tightly shut so that no one would get the context inside. The blood drips down from the lockers onto the floor as it makes a pool of blood. Driko gulped nervously and took a step forward. Then waited for something to happen, nothing and he carried on confidently. Without even thinking about anything else, he smiled faintly as he walked down the hallway. Thinking to himself, "hey... this would be a piece of cake!" he thought, smiling. He was very uncomfortable with the string binding his black wings.

But he didn't mind that as he walked into the first set of rooms. Inside was five sets of desk and at the front of the five desk was a teacher's desk. Behind the desk was a chalkboard, and it looked like it hadn't been used for decades as he walks inside. Looking around for any papers, he checked underneath the desk and found nothing. Then he tried going towards the teacher's desk and looking inside the drawers. "nothing." He thought with a low growl. "how come find papers is hard enough to find?" Another thought emerged into his mind as he walked out the way he came.

Walking further through the dark hallway, he turned the corner and walked to the right. Wondering where he was, he tried finding a map through the elementary school. He glanced at the corners of the walls, hoping to find a large map for him to find. But to his luck, there wasn't any and he sighed; resuming his walk. he found another set of rooms. This room has no desk but a large hook arc pointing upwards towards the ceiling. he blinked and glanced at it. Curiously, he walked up to the arc and stared onto it. Then looked up onto the ceiling, there wasn't a paper to be found and he turned around. behind him was another desk, with a brown paper on top of it.

Smiling, he walked up towards the desk and picked it up. He didn't check what was written on the paper as he walked out of the door again. There were unusual sounds he didn't even hear before. Someone was stumping around the hallways, echoing footsteps reached his ears as he called out "Hello? Anyone here?" No answer and he went on walking. Often hearing that same thumping noise as he walked on. He was nervous, wondering if this was a prank played on him by his fellow teammates or his rival, the Chaos Winds. He shivered as the team name rolled in his tongue.

How he hated that name, he wasn't sure as he walked into another set of rooms. There were four doors, two on either side of him as he walked into the first set on his left. he found the place dark and no lights was around. he blinked and tried to find his way through. Hoping to find another school paper inside here or at least something, like a flashlight maybe. When he found nothing, he sighed frustrated and walked out. The sounds of thumping was loud in his ears and the more he heard it, the more nervous he become. he shivered as he walked into the other set of room and there he saw it. Standing in front of him was a wolf with a black suit on. The necktie on the wolf was red and Driko gasped.

"What... what is that thing?" He asked himself, keeping his stare onto the wolf. The sounds of thumping was still loud in his ears and he ran out of the room. Not wanting to see that wolf ever again, he ran into the hallway and went deeper. The noise was getting to him and he shivered nervously again. He felt his entire body was shivering again as he walked into another room. There was another note lying on the floor before him. He went over and pick it up, again not reading the context inside and he ran out. "Keep running." He told himself. "maybe that thing won't get you." He picked up the pace. His breathing was fast and he felt that he was going to lose his breathing or worse... pass out.

As he ran deeper into the hallways of Elementary, he had felt that the wolf was behind him. Staring back at him with no eyes, he shivered again and pushed that thought aside. he found another note lying in the open. Sticking itself by the edge of the corners as Driko ran over to pick it up. "That's my third." he thought with a frown as bells rang loudly. Then in a snap, the entire hallway shattered and turned dark. Driko was startled by this and glanced around. Nervously looking around for the presence of the wolf as he ran. His leg was hurting but he didn't care. his heart was racing through his vines. Pounding viciously through his dragon body as he ran. The bells rang merging with the sounds of thumping became horror for him.

he couldn't stand it. He unconsciously ran into the next room and grabbed the note hidden in there. He smiled and ran out hoping that the wolf wouldn't catch him. But he froze when he turned around, seeing that the wolf was standing by the entrance of the door. he yelled in fear, putting out his claw in front of him. The wolf walked forward and he stepped back. Nervously glancing at the wolf with his dragons eyes, he fears on what the wolf would do next to him. The wolf gave no facal expression as it stared into his soul. Without even thinking, he lunged himself to the right and dodged the wolf. Then he got up and escaped. The wolf stared at him as he left.

Panting and running for his dear life, he found another note sitting above him. he grabbed that and continued running. Now the bells and the thumping gone louder in his ears. Waiting in anticipation on what a dragon such as himself taste like. He ran with fear in the darkness. No lights or anything to illuminate his path as he kept on going. Running through the darken hallway, he feels that the wolf was behind him. Following his every footstep, he shook his head and went on running. he grabbed the fifth and sixth school papers. His heart racing, pounding against his body as he run. Sweat fell down his dragon scales as he runs. The wolf was behind him.

He ran into the cafeteria and found the seventh school sitting by one of the tables. He smiled carelessly and stopped. He was almost home free, just one more school paper for him and he'll be out of here. The wolf sneaked into the cafeteria, watching him carefully as he runs towards the exit door on the opposite side. He further into the darken hallway, wondering where the eighth paper was? he had noticed that there was a playground out in the middle of the elementary school and he ran towards the entrance of outside. The sky was gray and gloomy. He blinked and glanced around, wondering where the eight page is.

"I'm so close. I can feel it." Growling Driko, running into the playground itself. "This was no time for games." he told himself, slowing his pace down. The wolf ran outside and tried to catch him. He glanced back and gasped, quickening his pace. He tried to find the eight note and he climbed onto the three blue stairs in front of him. The wolf followed in pursuit and Driko knew he had no time to waste. He ran towards the middle of the playground and looked down onto the blue steps he was taking. The sounds of bells was loud in his ears, hurting them a bit as he tried to find the eight page. Then he was at the end of his rope when he found out he was cornered.

The only way of escape was through the slides as he saw the Wolf behind him, staring at him with no eyes as testicles flew out of him. Then lunged at the dragon itself, Driko didn't wait for his body to be sacrificed and he went down the slide. Picking up the eight page, he had won the game and the challenge. He smiled as he ran towards the exit of the elementary school, paying no attention to the disappearing wolf. When he emerged outside onto the freezing rain, the rest of the Zephyrs was waiting for him.

Praising him for all he had done; Selenia, Kaidra, Dawn and Shinrai pat him on his back. Congratulating him on the dare challenge, Driko growled at them. "That was not funny Shinrai! Acting as the wolf!" "What?" Shinrai asked, untying the ropes that bind his wings. The other Zephyrs seems confuse by what Driko was talking about. With fainted smiles, they flew back home with thoughts of the elementary school behind them. But... if the slender wolf wasn't Shinrai, who is?


End file.
